


dirty-three

by sarcasticfishes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Bottom Shane Madej, It's His Birthday Folks Let Him Be Nasty, Lowkey praise kink, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, oh but like specifics?, that's p much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: “Hey there, big guy.”“Mmm,” Shane responds happily, as Ryan’s foot slips along his calf, hooking over his leg and spreading them just a touch. “Morning.”“Morning,” Ryan echoes back at him. “You ready for the day?”“Ready for somethin’,” Shane sighs, a little muffled.___It's birthday sex. That's it.





	dirty-three

**Author's Note:**

> Started this yesterday to get some smuttiness out of my system so here's a belated birthday bang.  
> The porn is physically just Shyan with just a little Sara mention, but rest assured they all love each other.
> 
> This is dedicated to YOU, READING THIS. Yes you. You know who you are.

Shane wakes up before his alarm to the sounds of hushed chatter and cooking in his kitchen. He stretches out slowly, sun rays over the end of the bed warming his bare feet, Sara’s side of the bed still slightly warm to the touch. Rolling over into the middle of the bed on his belly, Shane shoves his arms under the pillows and sighs a little when he grinds into the sheets, half hard the way he usually is first thing in the morning. None of it feels urgent at all, and he’s content to wait, laze until someone comes looking for him.

It’s not long before he recognizes another voice beyond the confines of his bedroom, Ryan’s low timbre when he talks quietly to Sara, pitched a little higher when he’s babying Obi. Shane sinks into his pillow with a pleased noise, glad that Ryan’s made an appearance this morning; a quiet morning with him and Sara feels like the perfect start, a rare treat.

He’s just starting to drift off back to sleep again when he hears the bedroom door opening, and footsteps that are soft yet still too heavy to be Sara. When he cracks an eye open he finds Ryan slipping into the bed next to him and curling up to his side, sliding a hand smoothly up Shane’s back, and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder before snuggling down.

“Hey there, big guy.”

“Mmm,” Shane responds happily, as Ryan’s foot slips along his calf, hooking over his leg and spreading them just a touch. “Morning.”

Ryan in his bed first thing in the morning is another rare treat. The bed itself isn’t really large enough for three so they haven’t had too many sleepovers just yet, however, Shane has been familiar with the concept of waking up next to Ryan since long before they made things official, familiar with Ryan’s sleepy groans and bleary eyes the morning after an unrestful investigation. This is so much better of course, in every way, because now he gets Ryan’s stubbly kisses pressed right to his neck below his ear, and a little insistent nip at his earlobe when Shane is reluctant to wake up. There’s an encouraging hand on his waist, slipping below the drawstring of the sweats he’d slept in, groping him playfully.

“Morning,” Ryan echoes back at him. “You ready for the day?”

Ryan grasps tighter at one of Shane’s cheeks, the force of it pushing Shane down against the sheets again, and he’s suddenly much harder before, and the friction is delicious.

“Ready for somethin’,” he sighs, a little muffled.

“And what’s that, huh?” Ryan asks as he leans in to kiss Shane’s neck again, then his shoulder, nuzzling in as Shane squirms away, ticklish. It would be so easy for Ryan just to climb over him, to straddle his hips and have his way. Shane wonders if it’d even take very long to open him up; he might still be wet, a bit loose and easy from Sara’s fingers the night before, the toy she’d bought him. The thought has him pushing back against Ryan’s grip. He knows exactly how to get what he wants.

“You,” Shane smiles, blinking sleepily up at Ryan. Ryan grins at him, just a blurry flash of white. He feels so close that if Shane didn’t know better, if he hadn’t already known the feeling of Ryan inside him, he’d wonder if they were occupying the same space.

“Sara told me about what you guys got up to last night. Early birthday present?” Ryan asks, as he slides a finger right down between Shane’s cheeks, rubbing the pad of his index finger right over his rim.

“It was after midnight. It was an on-time birthday present.”

“Of course,” Ryan says, and puts more pressure on him. Shane can feel now that he’s not quite wet still, but just tacky enough that Ryan can slip the tip in, wriggle it. “Did you _like_ your present?”

Shane pushes back, encouraging Ryan to go deeper but knowing he won’t without lube, far too cautious to even try.

“Loved it,” he says, and smiles as he remembers the night before, Sara presenting him with a rectangular box, housing a glow in the dark dildo that was kind of hilarious to look at (and yet Shane knew, just setting eyes on it, how good it would really feel).

“I helped her choose it,” Ryan admits, a smile in his voice. He pulls his fingertip free, and Shane starts to grumble at the loss as Ryan presses a kiss to his temple and starts to tug at his sweats. “Now, help me get these off you, huh?”

Shane pushes up onto his knees to shimmy out of his sleep clothes, watching from the corner of his eye as Ryan goes to the nightstand for the lube they keep there, pulling his shirt off over his head all the while.

“Where’s Sara?” Shane asks.

“I helped her start breakfast but then she steered me in here, said it was my turn to play with you.”

Shane feels as though his body is made of liquid heat.

“What if I want both of you?” He asks, just to be a little petulant, and Ryan smiles at him like he knows.

“Have to save _something_ for tonight,” he says, as he’s pushing down his own sweatpants, one-handed, and Shane feels his mouth water when he watches Ryan’s cock bob as it’s sprung free, getting nice and thick for Shane. Shane melts back into the sheets, easy.

“Okay,” he says, agreeably, fully on board with the idea of getting nicely fucked right before breakfast. Ryan settles behind him, hands lifting Shane’s hips just barely off the bed, enough that his cock drags against the bedding, more of that sweet friction, but certainly not enough to get him off any time soon.

Ryan’s hands spread him open, and just as he’s expecting to hear the click of the lube cap he instead feels something warm, and wet, unmistakably a tongue. The slight scape of Ryan’s stubble seals the deal for Shane entirely, and he moans right into his pillow, fingers pulling the sheets taught.

“Fuck,” he gasps, taken by surprise, “Ryan.”

“Just wanted to taste,” Ryan says, quietly, and Shane swears again. Yet Ryan doesn’t stop there, and he eats Shane out like it was what he was meant to do, and like he’d be glad to do it forever. In mere minutes he has Shane squirming underneath him, sloppy wet, his cock leaking a wet patch onto the mattress beneath his belly.

“Don’t hold the sounds in, buddy,” Ryan says, and it’s right then that Shane feels the first finger slide in, easy as pie, and it punches a soft moan right out of him that cracks as Ryan immediately follows up with the second finger.

“Son of a bitch,” Shane laughs, and rolls back onto Ryan’s fingers, loving the stretch as he scissors them, and the slight soreness from the night before.

“I know you try to keep the sounds in,” Ryan says. “And they just build up and up until the dam breaks. And then you’re so _loud_.”

Shane feels his cheeks get even hotter, buries his face in embarrassment. Ryan’s right, of  _course_ he’s right. And of course, he’s doing his best to break the dam, by licking at Shane again as he slides the third finger in. It’s working.

“God, just fuck me already,” Shane groans into the pillow. “It’s my birthday.”

“Too right,” Ryan agrees, and carefully pulls his fingers free. Shane can feel himself grasping, looking to be filled again as he hears the noise of Ryan slicking himself up, the coolness of more lube being pressed into his opening with gentle fingers. “Let’s get a little messy, yeah?”

Shane pushes up a little further on his knees, encouraging, and feels both Ryan’s groan and the head of his cock as it nudges up against him and Ryan starts to press inside. Slow. Deep.

The stretch aches in the most delicious way, he feels himself opening around Ryan’s cock as he slides inside in increments, letting Shane adjust to the girth.

“Takin’ it like a champ,” Ryan says, idly, and Shane straight up laughs into the pillow, pushes back to take Ryan even deeper, knees slipping wider with the effort. He doesn’t think he’ll really have to do much, and he’s content to lie here and be fucked, let Ryan work up a sweat and make most of the effort.

“I always do,” Shane smiles, and Ryan kisses the nape of his neck, nips at the skin.

“Yeah you do,” he sighs, and Shane knows he’s sunk in right to the root, as far as he can go.

Ryan doesn’t make him wait very long, starting to pull out and push back in, slow at first and speeding up as it gets easier. The sounds are so — so filthy, and wet, and perfect that Shane almost can’t bear to listen, except that Ryan’s moans are equally as filthy and perfect, and Shane could listen to him forever.

Each thrust pushes him down into the sheets, grazing his dripping, tender cock. It’s still not quite enough for him, until Ryan grunts quietly and tugs Shane’s hips upward, pushing him into the perfect position. Suddenly every time Ryan sinks inside is like lightning in Shane’s belly, pure heat and electricity that shoots down to his cock, makes his toes curl against nothing.

“Thought so,” Ryan says, not exactly smug, but full of pride all the same. Shane doesn’t know if the warmth at his back is the work of the sun or Ryan draped over him, maybe it’s both, maybe they’re the same.

“Want you to fuck me tonight,” Ryan says, driving the image home with a particularly pointed thrust, and Shane moans at the thought, already feeling the phantom grasp of Ryan’s hole around his cock, how he’s so tight, warm, perfect, how he’s so noisy, how he begs for it. “You want that?

“Fuck,” Shane slurs, “Of course I— I want it. Want you—”

“Sara too,” Ryan says, goes deep and stays there, hips pressed to Shane’s ass. “Bet she wants to fuck you like this again, I think you’d love it too.”

“I would, I want—” Shane scrambles to get a hand on himself, so fucking close now with Ryan just grinding inside him, not even pulling out more than an inch.

“Think you could take it again? Three times in 24 hours is a lot, big guy, but I think you could.”

“I can take it,” Shane pants, and it’s almost a snarl as he finally squeezes a palm around his cock, something to fuck into as he rolls back and forth between Ryan and his own hand. He knows he’ll be sore after this, knows it’ll  _hurt_ tomorrow if they go for round three tonight, but it’s worth it, it’s  _so_ fucking worth it, and he wants it so bad.

“Know you can,” Ryan sighs, and he sounds close, “You’re so good to us, Shane. You deserve it. We’ll give it to you.”

It’s Ryan’s sweet words that set Shane over the edge, and he comes with a moan, back arching as he jerks himself through it, and Ryan fucks him in time with each pull of his hand, drawing out Shane’s orgasm as much as he can.

Shane blinks through his spotty vision and pants as Ryan pushes in one last time and comes inside him, trembling with it.

Shane feels as though he’s floating, even as Ryan pulls out and collapses next to him, flopping into the outer left third with Shane still taking up most of the middle of the bed. Shane flings his arm out over Ryan’s chest and pulls him closer, and they lie there together, just breathing until they’re almost drifting.

Sara knocks gently at the door.

“Hey,” she says, and Shane does not move, but feels Ryan shifting to look at her. He can hear the smile in Ryan’s voice when he responds.

“Hey. Room for one more.”

“That’s tempting, but so is the huge stack of waffles waiting for the birthday boy.”

“Delightful,” Shane sighs, as the scent of cooking reaches his nose and his stomach gurgles.

“Get cleaned up and I’ll set the table,” Sara says, padding over to rummage in her nightstand. She produces a box of matches, no doubt to light a birthday candle or two for Shane. As she’s leaving, she drops a kiss to the top of his head and the leans over to peck Ryan too, squeezing his outstretched hand in hers.

“Shower,” Ryan says, when she’s gone, pushing himself into a sitting position. “C’mon, you have a big day ahead.”

“Rather just stay home with you two,” Shane smiles, as he too struggles to upright himself, wincing at the soreness of his muscles, the obvious hobble in his stride. Ryan stands in the doorframe and looks at Shane like he wants to swallow him whole, like he hasn’t _just_ done exactly that.

“Like I said,” Ryan smirks. “Gotta save something for tonight.”

Shane grins and follows him into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments are encouraging and appreciated.


End file.
